The disclosure relates to robots for inspection of machinery and, more specifically, a robot for multidirectional travel along one or more surfaces of a machine.
The disclosure is related to concurrently filed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/652,730, entitled “MODULAR CRAWLER ROBOT FOR IN SITU GAP INSPECTION” filed Jul. 18, 2017, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The disclosure is related to concurrently filed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/652,771, entitled “END REGION INSPECTION MODULE AND METHOD FOR IN SITU GAP INSPECTION ROBOT SYSTEM” filed Jul. 18, 2017, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The disclosure is related to concurrently filed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/652,680, entitled “IN SITU GAP INSPECTION ROBOT SYSTEM AND METHOD” filed Jul. 18, 2017, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The disclosure is related to concurrently filed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/652,805, entitled “ACTUATED SENSOR MODULE AND METHOD FOR IN SITU GAP INSPECTION ROBOTS” filed Jul. 18, 2017, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
A visual and/or electrical inspection of a generator, electric motor, or turbomachine should be performed on a periodic basis. For example, generators may be inspected and tested periodically in the field for stator wedge tightness, visual surface anomalies, core imperfections, low flux, etc. Generator/stator inspection and testing procedures may require complete disassembly of the stator and removal of the generator rotor from the stator before any inspections or tests can be performed on the unit. The cost of disassembly and removal of the rotor, the time it takes for this process, and the dangers of rotor removal may impact the frequency of such inspections.
In situ inspection of generators have been performed employing poles, trolleys, scopes, and rotor turning techniques. These procedures may not accomplish the inspection task in a complete, timely, or safe manner.
Use of a robotic crawler capable of insertion through the radial air gap between the core iron and the retaining ring permits in situ inspection of the rotor and the stator core. The crawler may be inserted in a collapsed position into the gap and expanded to the width of the air gap. One or more traction modules may drive movement of the crawler. The crawler may be remotely controlled by a technician and provides video cameras and other inspection tools to perform generator rotor and stator inspections within the air gap as the crawler is drive to selected locations. The crawler may be maneuvered by the technician within the air gap using video for both navigation and visual inspection.